


Promise

by ezralia_writes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes
Summary: A surprise drop-in turns into a promise of forever.  A Han JIsung x reader fic. (Cross-posted to my Tumblr)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Promise

> A surprise drop-in ends with a promise of forever. A Han Jisung x Reader fic.

  


##  **Warnings:**

> None really. Maybe just some suggestiveness? Sarcasm? Like teen angst? Two swear words? Extreme fluff? Yes. OMG

##  **_Elv’s Notes:_**

> This is my first fanfiction for kpop and one of the first fanfictions I’ve written in a long time. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

  


[Y/N] glanced at the clock and sighed - one hour before the store closes and she could go home. It had been a quiet night, time crawling each minute that ticked by. Even though it was January, the weather was bleak and cold but without snow, making business at the local store slow. With a glance at her coworkers, [Y/N] knew they could all feel the drag of eternity despite the singular tick of the digital clock on her screen.

Two beams of light drifted to the front parking place of the store, signifying a lone car decided to pity the empty plaza with its service. From what the shoddy plaza lights could offer, two boys emerged from the car with face masks and baseball caps tucked down low to hide their faces. Well, at least 10 minutes would pass by a little faster.

"Welcome to our store! Do you need help?" chirped the newer girl Ashleigh, who eagerly launched herself at any customer. At this point though, [Y/N] couldn't blame her. She squinted suspiciously at them, but their hats shadowed their features and big jackets hid their bodies.

"No need, what we need is right in front of us." The one guy drawled.

And at that moment, [Y/N] knew.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Now, the poor coworker with the same name standing not that far from her, jumped in surprise while the guy in front simply laughed as [Y/N] ran around her counter. She'd recognize that accent anywhere. "W-what are you doing here? Felix? Oh my gosh I- Ji?!" Shock paused her verbal assault as a third boy emerged between Chris and Felix. He opened his arms, brown eyes creasing happily, hinting he wore the biggest grin. As he and the other boys took down their face masks, without hesitation [Y/N] launched herself into his arms, breathing in his scent, his presence, and his very being in joy.

"Hey, 아름다운. Jisung hummed into her ear in Korean. [Y/N] returned the sentiment with a big grin, cupping his jeekies she loved so much, even as a tear dripped down from her eyes.

“Hey, handsome.” [Y/N] and Jisung hadn’t seen each other for at least 6 months - not only with Jisung being on the other side of the world but also because Stray Kids was starting their District 9 Unlock Tour. She was so so happy and proud of him and his friends, but FaceTime calls weren’t enough. But, they knew what they were getting into once [Y/N] decided to quit back-up dancing and pursue her college dreams last year. “What a lovely surprise.”

Jisung gloated, raising his eyebrows at Chris and Felix. “Pay up.”

“We planned it just so she’d run to us first, but I guess even we can’t interfere with the power of love. I mean, does it even count because she cried when she saw your face? I don’t blame her.” Felix sighed as he fished out his pocket money.

“Hey! I didn’t perfect my English to be insulted like this.” Jisung exclaimed, pouting as [Y/N] shook her head wondering why kpop boys used any game to get their hands on money. She then turned to face the leader of Stray Kids.

“YOU lied to me.” [Y/N] pointed her finger as he put on a guilty face, mock anger lacing her statement.

“I did not,” Chris said defensively. “I texted that we arrived. I just didn’t say where..”

“That was _five_ hours ago and you were in _Miami_ , now you’re supposed to be in _Arizona_. Not here.” Jisung clung to [Y/N] like a koala, arms wrapped around her waist as she went off on his hyung. “YOU were supposed to be _sleeping_.”

“Did you see Twitter?” Felix swept in to save his fellow Aussie from [Y/N]’s berating. “Stays really out there thinking we enjoyed the beach too much when instead we were just creating a diversion so Jisung could see his girlfriend.”

[Y/N] rolled her eyes. “Of course. And that’s not the only reason Twitter was popping. Don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing at your concerts.” The boys sweatdropped. 

“Babe...~” Jisung whined, his arms wrapping even tighter. “You know you’re truly the only one who has ever seen my whole -”

“NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA.” Chris interrupted.

With a malicious grin, [Y/N] pulled her boyfriend’s baseball cap off, running her hand through his blond locks. “You know I prefer your dark hair so at least that treat is always mine.” 

“Everything of mine is yours.”

“Your Champion hoodie?”

“Yeah, but I got you something more special.”

“No. You did not. I have enough clothes from the past five years, ‘sung." [Y/N] shot him a pointed glare.

“Then why are you wearing that?”

“You can’t expect me to wear Gucci around here!”

“I told you she wouldn’t accept it, she just wants your love.” Felix interrupted, almost ready to fake puke. “[Y/N] when are you done? I wanna go and eat.”

“How’d you get here? Who drove you?”

“Well, Mark’s in town as usual to see his girlfriend. I swear, even though he has the busiest schedule, he’s always here.” Chris shook his head in disbelief. 

“Sparklee’s here again? And I can’t believe you’d ride in that thing.” [Y/N] rolled her eyes. She loved her best friend’s boyfriend, but Mark Lee was excessively extra. His girlfriend didn’t even need to drive to school because she lived in the dorms, but he insisted on spoiling her with a car. He’d do anything for his girl - but then again, so would Jisung.

“It’s the latest Tesla, how could you not want to?” Felix protested. 

“Dude, they christened that thing together. I’d take a long, hot shower..” [Y/N] proclaimed in disgust and grabbed her keys, throwing them at Chris. “Here. Take a nap in my car, I’ll be done in about 20 minutes. Mama [L/N] will be thrilled to see her son-in-law.”

“That’s so unfair when I’m the boyfriend,” Jisung whined. “Even your dad probably likes Jackson-sunbaenim better than me.

“It’s just those Armani samples talking.” [Y/N] cooed. “Now, all of you. Out. I need to count my drawer. I’ll see you soon.” She ushered them out the door, looking apologetically at her manager. “Sorry for the chaos, sir.”

“No need to worry. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” He commented and her coworkers stared curiously at her too. [Y/N] had left her little hometown around eight years ago to study abroad in the music capital of Seoul, South Korea. Her talent in dance was so noticeable and she earned a full college scholarship. However, she was no vocalist nor had a desire for the spotlight and happily remained a back-up dancer. From that is what stemmed lifelong relationships. [Y/N] met Minho when both were backup dancers for BTS, getting along tremendously well with their snark and dance talent. Only a few months later finding themselves together at JYP Entertainment. While Minho reached new heights joining Chris’s self-assembled group of boys, [Y/N] forged her way through JYP becoming a main backup dancer - plus meeting new groups and faces along the way. Two years later, she met Han Jisung while staying late in one of the dance practice rooms who clicked with her instantly, almost replacing Minho, and together all three were best friends. A year later, with blushing jeekies and a proud (tired, third-wheeling) Minho’s encouragement, he asked her out, nervous as hell - and the rest is history. 

“It’s... a long story.” She said with a small smile. She didn’t expect much from her hometown. It was a special place on its own, but it wasn’t for her. Many people were ignorant to her previous glamour lifestyle and would never understand why she would leave it to pursue college, but honestly - it was for the better. [Y/N] had her parents, close friends, and the most loving boyfriend. That was all she needed.

-

[Y/N] glared at her boyfriend who dared to cheekily (jeekily) stick his tongue out at her. “I told you you would be bored. College isn’t as exciting as they say it is in fanfictions.”

“I’m not bored.”

“Sure and I’m not your girlfriend.”

“Don’t break up with me babe.”

“I’m this close to.” 

“Well, you’d technically be breaking up with ‘Jay Wong’.” Jisung pointed out, still strongly disliking his alias. [Y/N] refused to call him Peter Pan, claiming neither she nor anyone else would take him seriously. As if she ever did. “This is a theater class?” He looked around the small auditorium as the professor droned on about a musical from the ’80s. Jisung smiled to himself, even though he had a week to spend with his beautiful girlfriend, nonetheless at her school, he was grateful for every moment.

“Yeah, it’s just a general education course. Anyways, I’m glad Chris got some sleep. He looked like a different man this morning.” [Y/N] chuckled.

“He’ll never admit it, but Chan-hyung loves it here. We all do, it’s like a second home.” Jisung grinned lovingly at [Y/N]. “Anywhere with you is home.”

“I love having you here. I wish we could spend more time together.”

“Miss [L/N], Mr. Wong. Do you have a question? Can you please pay attention to the film?” The professor cut in, anxiously. 

“Of course, Professor Joy. We were just discussing the pitch of the bass. You see, Jay here knows a lot about voice color, that’s why the dean let him sit in on this class.” [Y/N] smoothly lied. A whole semester of zoning in and out gave easy practice to pretending to understand a lecture. She was a pro at this.

-

Jisung laughed, nuzzling his head into [Y/N]’s neck, arm slung around her shoulder. “사랑, you amaze me every day.” 

“I’m not sure you should be so proud, Ji. Lying is not a good trait.” His contagious laughter made her giggle as they walked to her car, absently running her fingers through his hair. He shrugged as he separated from her to sit in the passenger seat.

“You know… I could get you a new car if you’d like…” He trailed off thoughtfully, but [Y/N] knew exactly what was going through his gorgeous, lyric-writing mind.

“‘sung. You’d just be getting my parents a new car in all technicalities. And this one is practically new, all I need is you, babe. Having you here is the greatest surprise and gift, I know how busy you are but I don’t need to be showered with luxury items. Even though they’re goals, we’re not like Sparklee and his girlfriend.” She grinned fondly thinking how her bestie deserved the kind of guy that Mark is - he treated her right and that’s exactly what she deserved. “I heard he was gonna buy a whole load of watermelon for her.” [Y/N] frowned when Jisung only hummed in response. “I’m serious.”

“I know, I heard.” The rapper said, almost absently. She now knew how her professor felt.

“No, Jisung. I’m serious about what I said. I don’t need gifts. I just need you. Stop worrying 사랑.” Although Jisung knew his girlfriend was serious when she said his full name and mixed in Korean, he still gnawed on his lip - not from doubt, but nerves.

“Hey, I know you said you don’t want gifts. I know this is terrible timing and not the ideal place but we haven’t been alone this week ‘til now and I really have been wanting to give this to you. You mean the world to me. I’ve tried so many times putting my heart into lyrics for you, to tell you how much I love you. I can write a song for the group in 30 minutes but my brain and heart turn to utter mush and I can’t fully think. I just -” Flustered, Jisung broke off, grabbing a box from his pocket and cursing when he almost dropped it.

“Oh my gosh, ‘sung - are you… are you proposing babe?” [Y/N]’s voice rose in slight panic as she was equally as flustered. She would’ve laughed at the situation if she wasn’t about to tear up. "Wasn’t I supposed to be making the big love speech?”

“No! Oh gosh wait that sounds terrible. I mean -” [Y/N] grabbed her lover’s hand and looked him in the eyes as they regulated their breath together to calm down. A tactic she always used to help soothe each other when their anxiety rose. Taking a deep breath, Jisung steadied his grip on the box. “Right now, we’re both aiming towards our own dreams. We’re on two different sides of the world now, but we’ve been together for 5 years and I hope forever. This is… this is just a promise ring, so you’re reassured that I pledge to always love you, be there for you, and treasure you. This is what this is [Y/N]. My everlasting promise and unending, unyielding love for you.”

[Y/N] didn’t even bother trying to wipe her tears falling freely down her face and sniffling, she opened the box. Simultaneously gawking in shock and smiling super wide, she looked endearingly at the matching delicate silver bands that had their initials and the date of when they started dating etched into them. “Oh Jisung I love it!” She sniffed, pulling him into a kiss. “And I love you, forever, I 약속 too.”

-

“Pay up,” Felix said to Chris. “I can’t believe you and Minho of all people owe me money. Seungmin’s gonna be pissed.”

Chris fondly watched as [Y/N] and Jisung happily showed off their rings to their parents. “I don’t doubt that. Well, it’s about time you got your money back from how many bets you lost. Maybe you should buy that new game?”

-

Later that night, [Y/N] mischievously claimed back the money from the boys she bet against who thought Jisung would propose as she proudly showed off her ring to Minho. Old bet habits die hard in the kpop industry. Changbin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Felix weren’t wrong, but neither was she, Minho, Chris, and Seungmin. Jisung might not have proposed, but he forever promised unconditional love so what was the difference?

-

 **Bonus:** Felix never bought his game, but he did end up winning when Jisung officially proposed. What he claimed as the prize was his best friends’ forever love and happiness.

  


##  _**ELV’s Notes:**_

> Whew! First fic done! 

##  **Korean in it (might be wrong plz let me know!)**

  * 사랑 - love
  * 아름다운 - handsome
  * 약속 - promise



_Ezralia-writes May 2020: Promise_


End file.
